Treetop Troubles
My seventeenth fanfiction. (It starts with Lincoln is reading comics in his undies, as usual, in his room) LINCOLN: Ah. There is nothing like peace and quiet with a nice comic book. - Lincoln said, enjoying himself (Suddenly, loud speakers can be heard and sent him flying, he put on his clothes and walk in the hallway to see it's Luna) LUNA: Hey, dude! - Luna said loudly - You wanna jam with me?! LINCOLN: Maybe later, Luna. - Lincoln shouts - Can you keep it down? LUNA: Nah. - Luna said (She resumes jamming, much to Lincoln anger; He walk outside, and sat down to a tree and resumes reading, whoopie cushions then made a large fart, sending Lincoln flying) LUAN: (laughs) You got pranked! - Luan laughs (Luan laughs once more, Lincoln, angered, leaves; In the ducts, Lincoln is still reading, El Diablo then slither in the ducts. All of Lana's pets then infested the ducts, causing him to fall out of the vent and run to his room) LINCOLN: (enraged) That's it! - Lincoln said (Lincoln throw his comic on the floor and the Noise-B-Gone 2000 headphones appear, Lincoln pick them up and he has flashbacks of Sound of Silence; Cuts back to the present, Lincoln is really terrified) LINCOLN: Not that again. - Lincoln said terrified - I don't want Lola to prank me again. (He called someone; Later, the delivery drone from Sound of Silence appear at the front door and give him his money in exchange for the headphones, he slammed the door) LINCOLN: At least I got all my money back. - Lincoln said (He stuff his pockets with his money) LORI: You return those headphones, nice job. - Lori said LINCOLN: Thanks, I've learn my lesson. - Lincoln said (Lori pat his head and walk away) LINCOLN: Now where can I find me a quiet place? - Lincoln ask (He see's the tree in the front yard and he gotten an idea) LINCOLN: But maybe I can build me a place! - Lincoln said happily (Lincoln runs to Lana's room, where she is feeding Izzy, her pet lizard) LANA: Hey, Lincoln. - Lana greeted - What can I do for ya? LINCOLN: You got any driftwood I can use? - Lincoln ask - I want to build a tree house. LANA: Sure. - Lana said (The two walk up to her closet and it shows many piles of driftwood) LANA: Rosewood or Mahogany? - Lana ask (Outside, Lincoln, who is wearing a hardhat, a tool belt, and safety goggles, is waiting on Lana, she appears wearing the same thing) LINCOLN: Where you been, Lana? - Lincoln ask LANA: I was still deciding that what wood you want. - Lana said LINCOLN: Mahogany. - Lincoln said LANA: Lets get to work. - Lana said (Then a montage of them show them building, Lana holds a chainsaw and cuts off the branches to plan the floor of wood, Lincoln then grab a hammer and hammers a couple pieces of driftwood together. Lana and Lincoln then build the floor, the walls, and finally the roof. And with some modification, like windows and a door, the tree house is done, it is large and wide) LINCOLN: Awesome, Lana! - Lincoln praised (They hugged each other) LINCOLN: How can I repay you? - Lincoln ask LANA: I know! - Lana said (It show Lana's room, Lincoln feeding Lana's pet monkey bananas) LINCOLN: How long does this go? - Lincoln said LANA: One hour. - Lana replied LINCOLN: (groans) This is... - Lincoln brags LUAN: (wearing her clown attire) Bananas! - Luan joked (Luan appears and threw a banana cream pie at Lincoln's face. Lana, Lana's pet monkey, and Luan all laugh. Angered, he leaves to take a shower; After his shower, he walk to his room and change to his regular clothes and go outside to his tree house) LINCOLN: My very own tree house. - Lincoln said (He use the knob to open the door and see's the inside, it has a few of his posters, a stack of comics, and a chair to sit on. He sits on his chair and starts reading, a knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: Come in. - Lincoln called (Leni and Lana come into Lincoln tree house) LANA: Told ya Lincoln be in here, Leni. - Lana said LENI: Hey, little bro. - Leni said - Loved the tree house. LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. - Lincoln said - I hope everyone don't found out, because the house is too noisy. LANA: After your little excursion, you ignored us. - Lana said LENI: True. - Leni agreed - We did made you do all those favors because you ignored us. LINCOLN: Yeah. - Lincoln said - But you guys gotten your comeuppance because of Lisa experiment. (Lisa climb through one of the windows) LISA: It was Lola fault for not telling me. - Lisa said - I didn't know you guys prank him. LOLA: Doesn't matter! - Lola said - You should not have ignored us! LINCOLN: You shouldn't have prank me! - Lincoln retorts - I was scared when you tell those fake stories! LOLA: Whatever! - Lola brags (Leni push Lola and Lincoln away from each other) LENI: Chill out, guys. - Leni said - We regret that prank because we was tone deaf. LISA: Caused by me. - Lisa said - (to Lola) But someone was too dumb to tell me, even if you did, I never wanted to prank Lincoln like that. LOLA: True. - Lola said - You always study too much, anyway. LANA: I gonna get Lily. - Lana said LINCOLN: I think 4 sisters is enough. - Lincoln said (It shows Luan sitting on the floor) LUAN: Made that 5. - Luan said - It looked a little wooden. (Luan laughs, while everyone groans) LINCOLN: I think that enough... - Lincoln said (In no time, all the other sisters are in his tree house, much to Lincoln chagrin) LINCOLN: Sisters. - Lincoln finished LORI: This is literally the best tree house I have even seen, Lincoln. - Lori commented LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. - Lincoln said - You know what, it's actually not bad having all ten of you in here with me. LENI: Thanks, Linky. - Leni said - It looks nice. (Lincoln walk up to a cooler and pull out eleven soda cans) LINCOLN: You guys want a soda? - Lincoln ask LORI, LENI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: Yeah! - the girls said happily (They each take and drink a soda, Lincoln feel a little hot) LINCOLN: I'm feeling a little hot guys. - Lincoln said LENI: Me too, little bro. - Leni said - It's like 87 degrees out here. LISA: It's actually 96 degrees, Leni. - Lisa corrected LUAN: I know! - Luan said - Lincoln, you still got that pool you bought? LINCOLN: Yeah! - Lincoln said - We can just swim in the swimming pool! LENI: Great idea! - Leni said LANA: With the Mahogany Lincoln used, we can swim in here. - Lana said excited - It's indestructible. LORI: You can't swim in a swimming pool Lincoln, you guys are in a tree house. - Lori scolded - It can collapse the tree house. (Lincoln glance at his sisters; Later, it shows the eleven of them, in their swimsuits, are having a pool party in the tree house) LORI: Linky, I know this is really fun and all, but what if the pool make the tree house collapse? - Lori ask LANA: Chill out, Lori. - Lana said - Mahogany is the strongest wood in the world, it's okay. LUAN: Yeah! - Luan said - Don't bark about it! (Luan laughs and everyone groans in despair; On the roof, Lynn use a rope and swing on it through the window and into the pool, drenching Lori. Everyone cheers for Lynn) LYNN: That was awesome! - Lynn said - Who's next? LINCOLN: I'll give it a shot! - Lincoln accepted (Everyone cheers Lincoln on, he on the roof and swing on the rope. Unfortunately, Lynn forgot to open the window and Lincoln gets faceplanted) LANA: What was that? - Lana said (They hear a thud, which causes the girls to go outside and see Lincoln on the grass, hurt) LUNA: (she and Lynn reach him) Dude! - Luan said worried - Are you alright? LINCOLN: Yeah, the grass broke my fall. - Lincoln said (He got up with Luna and Lynn helping, they walk back in the tree house) LENI: It's he okay? - Leni ask concerned LYNN: He is fine. - Lynn stated LINCOLN: I can't feel my legs. - Lincoln said in pain LISA: Maybe because he got splinters on his legs. - Lisa pointed out LINCOLN: Someone get rid of these splinters, please? - Lincoln ask LANA : Okay, you're gonna feel some light and/or heavy discomfort and... - Lana warned (Lana remove Lincoln splinters, making him scream in pain; Later at night, Lincoln, in his PJs, is reading in his tree house, Leni, in her PJs, come in) LINCOLN: Well if it isn't my nicest sister? - Lincoln said nicely (He and Leni hugged each other) LENI: Hey, little brother. - Leni said - Aren't you coming inside the house? LINCOLN: In a noisy house, no way. - Lincoln refuses - I'm staying here. LENI: You can't stay in here forever, Linky. - Leni said LINCOLN: I said no. - Lincoln said LENI: Oh, okay. - Leni said sadly (She walk back down, Lincoln think and felt bad of what he did, he walk down to meet up with Leni) LINCOLN: Leni, I'm sorry. - Lincoln said sadly - I'll go back inside with you. LENI: I knew you accept my request. - Leni said sweetly (She strongly hugs Lincoln, which cause him to groan) LINCOLN: Leni, let me go! - Lincoln said anguished (She released him and the two went back inside the house; Morning, Lincoln, in his PJs, is still asleep and the girls, in their PJs, see's him and slip in his room) LORI: Alright, one of you guys wake him up. - Lori said LENI: Don't. - Leni refuses - Linky looks cute while he sleeps. LUAN: He does, Leni, but he needs to wake up. - Luan said LOLA: He probably has headphones in her ears. - Lola concluded LUNA: Stop it, Lola, that's old. - Luna said - He return those. LANA: Yeah. - Lana said - You can't prank him anymore. (Lola grumbles and Luan got something) LUAN: I know how to wake him up. - Luan said LUCY: How? - Lucy ask (Luan use an air horn and blast it, full powered. Waking Lincoln up and make him fall out of his bed and he hold his ears) LUAN: Morning, Linc! - Luan yelled LINCOLN: (tone deaf) WHAT?! - Lincoln yelled LORI: Oh great, you made him tone deaf! - Lori said in agony - I'll take him to the doctor. (Later, Lincoln and Lori return from the hospital) LINCOLN: Thanks for taking me to the doctor, Lori. - Lincoln thanked LORI: Anytime. - Lori said (The two hugged and see's pink spray paint on the side of his tree house saying "Loser Loud!" Infuriated, Lincoln pounds on Lola's door, she answers it) LOLA: What?! - Lola yelled LINCOLN: (grab her head) Explained for this?! - Lincoln pointed out (Pointed to the graffiti that been vandalized on his tree house) LOLA: Whatever! - Lola brags - That's what you get for ignoring us! (Incensed, he punched the wall, cracking it, which alert his siblings into coming into Lola's room) LUNA: What's the matter? - Luna ask (Lincoln points the the vandalized tree house, which angers all of them and glared at Lola) LORI: Really?! - Lori chastises LOLA: I have to, Lori! - Lola protest - He needs to learn his lesson! LUNA: We already taught him a lesson and then we later regret it! - Luna retorts LINCOLN: No, I'm not dealing with this anymore! - Lincoln yells - I'm moving out! (Lincoln storms downstairs, kicked down the door, and locked himself in the tree house) LUNA: Lincoln, wait! - Luna called (Luna run downstairs, she angrily glares at Lola and leaves, the others was angry and leave) LOLA: Meh. - Lola said (Lola turns to her room, but Rita stopped her) RITA: Uh uh. - Rita said - You gone too far, Lola Loud. LYNN SR: You're grounded for two days, young lady. - Lynn Sr said LOLA: Granted. - Lola said angered (They walk away, Lola feels a little guilty; Outside, Luna and the others knocking on Lincoln door of his tree house) LUNA: C'mon, little bro. - Luna said - Come back home with us! Please! LINCOLN: No! - Lincoln refuses - Go away, Luna! LUAN: C'mon, please! - Luan begged - Lola don't mean that stuff! LANA: Yeah, she went too far on the prank! - Lana added LINCOLN: Why are you guys concerned? - Lincoln ask - You guys was in the prank too, scaring me with fake stories, making me do all those stupid favors, gotten me tone deaf! LENI: We're sorry for that! - Leni said - Just come back home, Linky! LINCOLN: No! - Lincoln angrily refused - Not to mention that Lola made you do menial things for her because she want to be in our secrets club. (They walk back down and walk in the house, Lola was already standing at the door inside and they walk single file from youngest to oldest, glaring at Lola, Lori was last to walk in and pauses) LORI: (bitter to Lola) Satisfied of what you done? - Lori said angrily - Now we lost our brother. LOLA: (saddened) Yes. - Lola said sadly LORI: (threatening to Lola) You need to fix this. - Lori said - Consider this an ultimatum, if you don't apologize to Lincoln, then we ignore you instead. (Lori leaves in anger, which shocks Lola, she tries going to Lori's room, but she slammed the door in her face, Lola tries Luna) LOLA: Luna! - Lola called - C'mon, please. LUNA: Oh, sorry, Lola! - Luna yells - I can't hear you! (Luna crank up her guitar full power to mute Lola, then she shut her door; Lola meets with Lynn and Lucy) LOLA: Guys, I'm sorry! - Lola said - Let me fix this! LYNN: (ignoring Lola) Do you hear something, Lucy? - Lynn snarls LUCY: No, I don't. - Lucy said - I feel like that I only have 8 sisters. (Lola was horrified when she heard that, she went to Lisa's room, only for an explosion goes off, sending her flying) LOLA: Maybe not. - Lola declined (Finally, she went to Lana's room, but her twin is enraged ans she turning to the other cheek) LOLA: Not you too, Lana! - Lola begged - C'mon, please! LANA: You hate Lincoln, which is not cool! - Lana scolded - You always fight me as well! LOLA: True, but that's what twins do, Lana! - Lola said - I don't want you to ignore me! LANA: Leave, Lola. - Lana said, furious - Now! (Lola leaves and Lana shuts her door, she opens it again, Lola smiles thinking she'll forgive her) LANA: Oh and FYI, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight and you're uninvited to my birthday party. - Lana said (She shuts her door again, Lola is incredibly guilty of this ordeal and sighs in defeat) LOLA: There only one thing that I must do. - Lola said (Lola walk downstairs and goes outside, the others see this and follow her, Lola reach Lincoln tree house and knock on his door) LINCOLN: It's open. - Lincoln said (Lola comes in and Lincoln was mad) LINCOLN: Get out. - Lincoln said LOLA: Lincoln, I came here to apologize to you. - Lola said sadly - I'm really sorry for all those times I been cruel and violent to you, especially that time I prank you, I was so angry, (her voice breaks) I never should of took my frustration on you all those times. (get teary-eyed) I should of been nicer to you, Lana, and the others, and I never get to say this to you, but, I love you, Lincoln. (Lola shed tears on her face, Lincoln was touched by her apology and hugged her, he rubbed Lola's tears off her face) LINCOLN: I forgive you, Lola. - Lincoln said - That was very kind. (Lola come back down and receive applause from the others) LORI: That was really nice, Lola. - Lori said - We forgive you as well. LUCY: It is, sister. - Lucy said (The others hug Lola in gratitude) LOLA: Thanks, guys. - Lola said nicely - I hope this will make amends with all of us. (Lincoln come down the stairs and meet his siblings) LENI: Your coming back, Linky? - Leni ask (Lincoln nods and they hugged him) LOLA: (to the viewers) I learn from my siblings that past regressions can harm you in the present. I took my frustration on Lincoln and I got my comeuppance. I learn that I can be ignored by my siblings to teach myself a lesson. At the end, we make amends. (Lola pulls out a can spray paint, Lincoln glares) LINCOLN: What are you up to? - Lincoln ask (Lola runs to the front of the tree house and spray paint something, she finished and it says "The Louds Tree House". Lincoln was teary eyed and hugs Lola again) LINCOLN: Thank you. - Lincoln said thoughtfully LOLA: You welcome. - Lola said (The eleven group hugged each other and they glance at their tree house and they walk in it, Lola pops up and wink to the viewers as she went into their tree house, too.) THE END Trivia * I been watching Sound of Silence and Making the Case, that inspires me to make this fanfic. * This is my second Lola fanfic, after Casted Away. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud